Benutzer:Matatagi Robin
Über mich Hey Leute^^ ich bin AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan (Hab mich aber in Matatagi Robin umbenannt da mich mein alter Username ageätzt hat^^) aber ihr könnt mich ruhig Robin oder Sofija nennen^^ Ich bin 13 Jahre alt (und vor allem am wichtigsten ICH BIN WEIBLICH xD) und schaue gerne Animes und lese gerne Mangas. thumbZu Inazuma Eleven bin ich eigentlich zufällig gekommen xD Naja ich finde den Anime lustig und abwechslungsreich^^ Am meisten die Galaxy Folgen. Meine lieblings Staffeln sind alle vor Go da ich meine lieblings Charaktere wie Byron Love und Axel Blaze in diesen Staffeln am öfftesten sehe. Weitere Animes die ich mag sind: One Piece, Bleach, Naruto und noch viele mehr ;D Hier im Wiki bearbeite ich eigentlich nur gelegentlich etwas (Rechtschreibfehler, oder etwas erweitern) außer ich habe wirklich Lust, Zeit und die Laune dazu etwas mehr zu bearbeiten oder zu erstellen. (Naja ich mache fast immer was falsch beim bearbeiten xD Aber das wird schon ;D) Sonst könnt ihr mich im Chat antreffen ;D (Wo ich euch mit schlechten Witzen oder Ausdrücken voll labern werde ;D). Ja das wars erstmal von mir xD Achja noch was! Meine liebsten Chars aus Galaxy sind eindeutig Lalaya Obies und Matatagi Hayato, Victor Blade und und! Arion Sherwind ;D Hobbys: Animes gucken, Mangas lesen, (unfreiwillig) Japanisch lernen, Fußballspielen und ich versuche manchmal wenn mir ganz LW ist zu malen :3 Leider werden es immer Krüppelbilder. Außerdem spiele ich oft Videospiele :p Sonstiges... Meine Signatur: Benutzer:AphroditeundAxelsindbrosfan/Signatur 'und wem lw ist kann sich das durchlesen ;D' Liste meiner Lieblingschars: *'Axel Blaze: '''einfach ein super Stürmer und sein Element Feuer finde ich toll und passend. Seine Frisur ist sehr anziehend und seine Schüsse beeindrucken mich immer wieder :D Außerdem finde ich das ihm alles steht egal ob Trikot der Freizeitkleidung usw. *'Matatagi Hayato:' Mein allerliebster Lieblingschar xD Hab mich sogar nach ihm benannt. Einfach ein toller Stürmer und seine Schelligkeit beeindruckt mich immer wieder. Seine Frisur in seiner bösen Form finde ich echt cool (am meisten wegen dem Blau). Das einzige was ich etwas komisch finde ist seine Art wie er dribbelt xD *'Lalaya Obies: Keine Ahnung wieso die zu meinen Lieblinhschars zählt^^ Ich mochte sie einfach seit Anfang an und ja da kann man nix ändern xD *Hector Helio: ein super Torhüter den ich mir demnächst in Inazuma Eleven 3 holen werde wenn ich es endlich geschafft habe Team Lvl 50 zu erreichen xD Von seinen Spezialtechniken gefallen mir am meisten die Seelenhand und die Himmelshand X. Außerdem erinnert mich sein Aussehen an einen guten Freund von mir ;D *Claude Beacons: Ich finde Burn einfach passend in Inazuma Eleven^^ Außerdem finde ich seine Frisur lustig und sein Charakter gefällt mir. *Austin Hobbes: Tja ich bin Katzen und Raubkatzen/Wildkatzen Fan...noch erklärung nötig? *Victor Blade: Der nächste Axel Blaze^^ Exzellenter Stürmer mit nachezu perfekten Schusstechniken ;D Nur seine Frisur könnte ich nicht beschreiben xD Das einzige was mir an ihm nicht gefällt ist sein Dubname aber diese Meinung teilen viele mit mir ;D *Mark Evans: Meiner Meinung nach der beste Torhüter in Inazuma Eleven 1 und Inazuma Eleven 2 Feuer und Eissturm. In Inazuma Eleven 3 gefällt er mir auch noch sehr aber da muss ich leider Darren LaChance bevorzugen da Darren nicht so viele Bälle wie Mark durchlässt und mir die Dämonenhand von Darren sehr sehr sehr gefällt ;D *Darren LaChance: Vor kurzer Zeit war er noch mein 2ter hass Char und jetzt ist er einer meiner Liblingschars^^ Wie es dazu kam: Nur ein Wort: Dämonenhand !!! *Arion Sherwind: Öh der hat mir einfach gefallen^^ Zuerst dachte ich er sei der Sohn von Mark oder so xD Aber dann im Laufe der Serie hab ich gecheckt das er es nicht ist xD Naja mir gefällt seine Art wie er Fußballspielt und seine Frisur. Außerdem finde ich ihn im Sturm/Mittelfeld besser als im Tor ;D *Amemiya Taiyou: Den hab ich sofort ins Herz geschlossen xD Seine Frisur is BOMBE! XD *Bailong: Lies Taiyou xD *Fei Rune: Der is knuddelig und süß >.< und sein Avatar gefällt mir und sein Mix Max mit dem Avatar auch. *Paolo Bianchi: Mag ich einfach ^-^ (und falls jemand weiß wie ich die Spezialtechnik Fenriswolf in Inazuma Eleven 3 bekommen kann LASST ES MICH WISSEN!!! XD Ich will sie Paolo beibringen) *Xavier Foster: Mochte ich auch irgendwie schon seit immer xD *Ibuki Munemasa: Öh wer mag Ibuki nicht??? *Mac Robingo: Einfach ein toller Spieler. Er kommt zwar nicht an Axel ran aber trotzdem echt toll^^ *Carlos Lagarto: Echt toller Verteidiger mit einer Wischmobb Frisur xD *Dolph Hensen: Mir gefällt es wie er spielt und Dolph erinnert mich an einen Delphin ;D * AH! Und zum Abschluss eine ganz ganz böse Nachricht >:D Ich mag Shawn Froste nicht >:D '''jaaaaaaaaa ähm jaaaaaa ende?